


Grocery Store AU

by castielnov4k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Attraction, Brothers, Candy, Cute, First Meetings, Fluff, Funny, Grocery Store, Humor, M/M, Pie, Staring, salad, supermarket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3252905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielnov4k/pseuds/castielnov4k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Checking out guys at the grocery store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Store AU

**Author's Note:**

> based on a gif set that probably everybody has seen and written about by now.

"Really, Gabe?" Castiel sighed, as his older brother steered him towards the aisle in the corner. "You're like a child whose parents have gone away and have left him money for food."

"Shut up," Gabriel retorted, reaching the section he was looking for and grabbing handfuls of candy.

"You're going to rot your teeth," Cas remarked, crossing his arms and leaning back against a shelf.

"Wait," Gabe said slowly, pretending to be shocked. He stepped back from the aisle and faced Cas, mock-horror on his face. "What? I had no idea. Sugar's... _bad_ for your teeth? Oh no! Castiel, brother, you must tell me more! Please!"

Cas rolled his eyes. "I retract my earlier statement. You _are_ a child."

"And apparently, _you_ are dad," Gabe shot back contemptuously, dropping the act and giving a snide wink.

Cas gave him a bitchface, to which Gabe responded by tearing the wrapper off of a candy bar and take a huge chunk out of it. Cas looked at his brother with mild revulsion as Gabe tipped his head back, closing his eyes, and let out a low moan while he chewed.

"Oh sorry," Gabe said, muffled by the candy, as he opened his eyes and surveyed his little brother. He held out the mutilated bar. "Did you want some?"

Cas didn't dignify him with a response. Instead, he turned away and resumed perusing the aisle shelves, trying to remember if there was anything else they needed to buy. A small part of his mind registered the faint chime of the bell, ringing from the motion of the door being opened. Loud footsteps, as if from workman boots, and lighthearted bickering jarred the soft sound of the classic rock station quietly filtering through the store.

"Whoa," Cas heard Gabe say appreciatively. "Check out the cutie who just walked in." Cas followed his gaze to the two large figures who had entered the store.

"Dean, have you ever heard of food that isn't full of empty calories?" one of the men was complaining. He was the taller of the two and had long hair, longer than Cas assumed was usual.

"Come on Sammy," the other man - and damn it if the green eyes on that one didn't make Cas go weak at the knees - said, ignoring his suggestion. He was holding two wrapped frozen pies. "Help me decide. Apple or cherry?"

"Lettuce," the tall one - 'Sammy' - suggested. "And tomatoes. And carrots. And other good, nutritious food."

"I can't live on rabbit food, Sam," Dean scoffed. "I'm a warrior."

"He is very attractive," Cas admitted dreamily. With no help from his companion, Dean had apparently decided on both apple and cherry, tucking both under his arm. He looked satisfied as he turned and sauntered away into another aisle, his eyes leisurely flicking over the choices on the shelves. Cas shamelessly followed his movements over the rows of soup cans. His features were delicate, but he had a hard jawline, and bow legs, Cas noticed, clad in blue denim.

"Really, Cas?" Gabe said scornfully. "The Ken doll? You have such crappy taste in guys."

Cas found that he couldn't look away, even when Gabe stepped into his field of vision. Gabe's eyes flicked towards Sam, before being forced to actually grab hold of Cas's face so he could physically turn it away from Dean. And towards Sam, who had now filled a basket with vegetables, fruit and a bottle of vitamin water, and was catching up to Dean.

"No, _him_ , idiot," Gabriel emphasised unnecessarily.

*

In the other aisle, Sam had rejoined Dean, and was leaning down to say something in his ear.

"They know we can hear them, right?" Sam muttered, eyes flicking to the short one, the one with eyes the colour of sunshine through a glass of whiskey. Dean's gaze was already squarely planted in the same direction.

"The one in the trenchcoat thinks I'm cute," Dean replied thickly, his expression making it clear that he had not paid attention to what Sam had just said. Sam sighed, half exasperated and half amused, as a somewhat delirious grin spread across his brother's face.

**Author's Note:**

> link for the gif set: http://rebloggy.com/post/otp-supernatural-my-post-destiel-slash-spn-sabriel-au-gifs/83856260842


End file.
